Dr Spencer Reid Life Saver
by EllisonLindsay
Summary: Dr Spencer Reid comes to the rescue of a girl from a recent case with nowhere to go. Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter One Meeting Dr Reid

I have no idea where I am, what I'm doing here, all I know is, I have to get the hell out of here! I looked around, and realised im in a dark room, no bigger than a closet. My legs and hands are tied together, and im covered in blood. "**HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME!" **I heard footsteps coming closer, and fast towards where I was. "**SHUT UP BITCH!**"A man screamed at me, I sob with fear. "**PLEASE LET ME GO!**" I scream at him, my voice crackly and weak. My body aches from the cuts, bruises, and the drugs. "**WHY AM I HERE!**"I yell again, he's pacing now. "Because you didn't **WANT ME!**"He yells as he rips open the door. He grabs me by my hair, dragging me into another room, and throwing me against a table. He picks me up, and slams me onto the table now. What if I don't live through this! I panic and think to myself. "You **WILL** love me!" He crushes his mouth to mine, tears well up and stream down my face. "**STOP IT!**" He slaps me and starts to choke me. There's a knock on the door. "Mr. Dawson?" A man yells. "Mr. Dawson, Are you home? it's the FBI" The words become more fuzzy as he continues to choke me. I hear the door burst open, and feel the hard hands freed from my throat. "Ms. Jenz, your safe now!" A man tells me as he frees my hands and legs from the knots. I throw my arms around his neck, and start to cry. "Shh, Shh, its okay." He pets my hair, and carries me outside.

When the ambulance comes, he carries me to it, and sets me down on the edge. "She has no actual cuts, the blood is um…" He stops himself. I turn to the paramedic, "He raped me." I tell him bluntly. He nods, and walks away. The man next to me, puts a blanket around me. "Thanks…" I tell him. "Who are you?" I ask, scared to know the answer of the incredibly good looking man. "Oh, Im Dr. Reid." He shakes my hand, "I need to ask you a few questions if you don't mind. The police want to know what happened." I shake my head and try to think. "I cant remember everything." I think back to the week before. "I was, shopping, and I needed to cab home…" I think about the cab ride. "He, he was the driver, and he wanted to know if a needed help getting all the bags into the house, and I said I wouldn't mind." He's writing down everything I say, without even stopping me. Im impressed. "When I unlocked the door, he came in, and shut the door behind me." I cringe at what comes next. "He, pushed me against the wall, and whispered in my ear." I can feel tears slowly falling down my cheeks. "What did he say?" He asks me. "He said, you asked for it, you wanted me to violate you." I pull my knees up against my chest. "You don't need to tell me everything now, Ms Jenz." "My names Brook." I tell him, having my last name be my first in this situation is not comforting at all. "Brook, do you have a place to stay?" I thought about going to my house. "Well, there is my house?" "You actually cant go there for a few days, the police are still getting evidence." Then I don't have anywhere to go. "Well, then no. I don't want to go to my families, and I really don't have any friends here, and well, I have no idea where my money is." He looked confounded. "Well, If you would like, you could stay with me. It may seem unprofessional, but im not going to let you stay in a motel. There incredibly unsanitary." I smile at him trying to scare me out of being at a motel. "You don't have to really, I can stay in a motel." He put his hand on my shoulder, which surprisingly sent chills up my spine. "You don't have a choice, I always need to ask you a few more questions if you don't mind while you stay there." I sighed and nodded. He got up, and pointed to a black SUV. "That's my car, you can go get in, I just need to go talk to my boss. I got up and wandered over to the SUV. I watched as he talked to his boss. He looked hard, like stone. At Dr. Reid talked, he nodded, and Dr. Reid walked towards the SUV. He opened the door and smiled. "Well until you have a home, I have time off." He smiled and turned on the vehicle. I looked out the window quietly. "The BAU is coming to come for dinner at my place after they get done there, is that alright?" He asked, and I glanced down at my attire. "Well, could we atleast stop at my place to pick up a few clothes before I look like a mess while I sit with more of the FBI?" I laughed. "Of course, just have to be quick. When we got to my house I run in, grab couple jeans, shirts, and about 4 dresses, and heels. 'That should be good enough." As I run out the door.

I wash my hair in his shower, and wash the blood, dirt and other stuff off my body. "Hey Brook I just wanted to know what you wanted to…" I look out to see him staring at my naked body. "OH Sorry!" He gushes and runs away. I've never felt so embarrassed in my life, but I the reason im blushing is an entirely different reason. After getting dressed and doing my hair and make up, I walk over into his kitchen. "Im sorry for walking in on you." He tells me again, this time trying not to look me in the eye. "Its alright." As I say that, the doorbell rings, and 6 people walk in. The stone like looking man comes in smiling and cheerful. The 5 others just as cheerful. "Hey Spenc." The blonde haired woman says, as she gives him a hug. A pain of jealously crosses my mind, but I smile in the background of everything. They all give him a hug, and chit chat among themselves. Until the older man notices me. "Damnit Spencer! You didn't tell us you had company." They all turn to me and stare. "Are you…" The black haired woman begins to say. "Shes aloud." The stone man says, "Im Aaron." He shakes my hand. I smile, "Brook." A younger black man comes up to, he puts his hand out, I go to shake it, as he brings it to his mouth, and kisses the back of my hand. "Derek." He smiles, and winks. A red haired woman pushes him aside, I put my hand out to shake, but instead im greeted with a hug. "Im Penelope!" She burst and wanders over to Derek and punches him. The man who noticed me first comes over, shakes my hand. "Im David Rossi, I perfer Rossi." I smile and nod to him. The black haired woman is next. "Emily, nice to see your safe." She seems genuine. And last was the blonde who called him…Spenc. "Im JJ" She smiles. Shes pretty, and Spencer seems into her. I don't have a chance. Spencer comes between us, putting his arm around our shoulders. "How about a game? Anyone want a drink?" Everyone's hand goes up, including mine. "Why not a drinking game?" Derek says, while looking at me. He's good looking to say the least, and a real charmer. But its almost like Penelope has a thing for him, so I better keep my hands to myself. I smile. "Good idea!" JJ declares. I nod in agreement and follow them to the couch. Penelope sits next to Derek on the Loveseat. Aaron is next to Emily who is on the armrest chatting up a storm. JJ sits on the floor with Rossi, leaving the other loveseat open. I take one of the open seats, and Spencer takes the other. "Alright, what do we play?" Spencer asks, "Why not I Never?" I ask him. "That's a perfect game!" Penelope declares. "Well this is going to be interesting." Aaron states.


	2. Chapter Two The Game

**So okay, this chapter gets a little more Intense! Not for the young eyes!**

**(Brook POV.)**

I sat there, clinging to my glass that was almost as tall as me. "So who starts?" Emily asks. Everyone looks around the room, and the gazes fall on Spencer.

"Fine, I'll start. I've never…been attracted to anyone is this room." He laughs, and takes a drink. I take one too, and realise everyone else has also.

The gazes fall to me now, I blush and try to think of an I never. "I've never…trusted someone I didn't know." The only person who drinks is Penelope.

I look at my drink, thinking about how incredibly awkward this is going to get.

A few hours into the game, I feel like I haven't drank at all, but it seems im the one who drank the most. Im leaning on Spencer's shoulder. Now that I think about it, his hand is on the small on my back. I smile at the thought, and look at the clock. "Oh wow, its 3am?" Aaron declares before I could register what the clock even said. "Well we should all be getting home. Is everyone ok to drive? Or should we get a taxi van?" He asks. I cant understand what everyone's saying, and my eyes are starting to droop.

When I open my eyes again, its only 3:30 am, but the place is quiet. Im in a bed somewhere in the apartment. I get up to see where I am, when I feel a hand touch my shoulder. "Where are you going?" He laughs, and sits up. He's only wearing pajama pants at this point.

"I didn't throw my self at you?" I hope I didn't make myself look like a fool. "Oh no, I just saw you passed out, so I took you here, and went to sleep too." He smiled, and I let out the air I seemed to had been holding in.

"You could have left me on the couch." I told him, and started to get up. "I don't want to kick you out of your own bed." When I stood up, I heard the bed move, and he was walking toward me when I turned to look. "You were not kicking me out, I was sharing."

He smiled and pointed to the bed. "You can sleep there, I don't need to sleep in there if you don't want me too." He told me and waited for me to get back into the bed. "Fine, and no its your bed. You should sleep in your bed." I said, and pointed to the bed as I went back to lay down.

I stared at the roof as I felt the bed move slightly while he got comfortable. I could feel the dizziness from my drinking hit me again. His feet grazed mine slightly, and tingles shot through my body.

"Well, are you cold? Do you want more blankets?" He asked, I contemplated stopping my body from doing what it wanted to do, but instead I let it run wild. I curled up next to him. "No, im fine now." He shivered, and put his arm around me. "Well that's good, don't want you to get to cold." He sighed.

My mind said no, but the rest of me just said go! It was like slow motion. I slowly wrapped my leg around his body and straddled him. "I don't want to sleep." I said, more like growled actually. I saw him raise an eyebrow at me. "Well, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

Before I could say or do anything more, I felt his lips find mine. For such a soft looking man, he was being an animal, and I couldn't get enough. He bit my bottom lip softly until he heard me moan. His lips found my ear. "Do you like that?" He growled. "Oh yes!" I moaned. My hands were tangled in his hair, pushing my mouth onto his. Our tongues were fighting a battle of dominance. In an instant I was on my back, feeling his mouth on my bare stomach. I took off my top, and threw it to the ground. There was a pause.

"I cant do this." He said, and got up from the bed. The lights went on, which temporarily blinded me. "What? Well where are you going?" I asked as he slipped on a polo sweater, and some khakis. "I just need to get air." He rushed out of the room, a few seconds later, I heard the front door, open and close. "What have I done."

**(Reid POV.)**

I could have been walking for ages when I realised I could have just drove. I drove straight to the BAU. When I walked into the office, everyone was sitting down discussing a new case. "Well, it was a family mur…" JJ stopped talking when I walked into the room. "Reid? What are you doing here?" Hotch asked. "Im coming to help the case, isn't that what Im supposed to do?" I questioned and sat down.

They all raised an eyebrow, figuratively speaking. "Well, um. The mother has her throat cut, but the father, and kids seem to have carefully and neat lethal injections." She continued. "So the unsub has mommy issues?" Morgan asked. "Seems that way." JJ states. "Well we should get to Arizona right away." Hotch tells us, and everyone gets up and leaves the room, As I begin to get up, Hotch tells me to take a seat.

"I know you said to take time off until she had a place to go. But I cant just neglect work." I try and seem like that's the issue here. "Well, I don't think that's the reason you're here, now is it Reid." He saw through my phoney façade. "So what happened?" He asks.

I take a deep breath, and sigh. "Can we at least shut the door?" I get up to shut it, when I turn back around, Hotch's eyes don't stray from me. "Well, I don't have a spare bedroom, and I wasn't going to let her sleep on the couch." I told him. "Well, she must have drank more than I thought, because she came onto me." I confessed and looked at the desk. "Well how is that a problem?" He asked. I looked at him, I felt like he had no idea what happened with her case. "She was raped Hotch, she shouldn't be having sex or anything like that until her mental state is better!" I snapped.

Regretting how that sounded I looked at the desk again. "What if she thinks I was just trying to have sex with her while she was in my bed, I just wanted her to be comfortable!" I tell him. When I look up Hotch looks confused. "Do you have feelings for this woman?" He asks, and im taking off guard with the question. "Of course not!" I snap again. "Why would you think that?" I panic.

"Well, because I did see the way you looked at her at your place, and the way you touched her. Don't think we didn't see what you were doing tonight." I could feel my cheeks getting hot. "Well, shouldn't we be getting to Arizona?" I asked, and stood up again. "I don't want to miss the plane." I told him. He nodded and stood up.

"Just remember Reid, having a woman interested in you, isn't always a bad thing." He nodded, and I left the room. I had to head back to the house to get my things. This could only go badly.

When I enter my house, I can smell garlic. I look around to see new grocery bags on the counter and Brook's back to me. I try to sneak to my room, but she heard the door. "I got some food for myself, I had some money in jeans." She tells me, but doesn't turn to look at me. "Since you didn't have any food, I decided I'd cook lunch for myself, and then head out." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Your leaving? Where are you going to go?" She turned around casually. "Im going to go to an ex's." She turned back around, and started to make some sort of garlic like gravy. "Why? You can stay here all you want." I told her, and walked closer to her. "So I can be more humiliated? Yeah that sounds terrific now doesn't it?" Her sarcasm stung. "Im sorry." I told her, but she grumbled something and continued to cook. "I really, just think if you want something that was sexual, you should wait." She turned around her face flustered with anger. "I should wait! For what? I wanted it because I like you! And the thought of you touching me made the thought of him touching me hurt less!" She yelled and threw the wooden spoon she was using in the sink. "I'll be gone when you get back." She told me, and stormed to the bathroom. I stood there for a minute, and then slowly walked to my bedroom, which had the bed made and everything. I packed some clothes, and went to the front door. "Im sorry Brook, I was wrong, and I really hope when I do get back, you'll still be here." I said to the emptiness of my apartment, and then walked out the door.


	3. Chapter Three Leaving

**Two chapters in one day! Im on a roll apparently! If its too much for you guys, just let me know, Im going away this weekend with no computer, so im trying to keep you guys reading my stories while im gone! So please bare with me!**

**(Reid POV)**

Everyone seemed to happy and cheerful, except for me. I felt empty inside. "Reid!" JJ yelled at me, I stuck my head into the aisle and waved. "Why don't you come sit with me and Derek?" She asked, I smiled and shook my head. I looked back out the window. "Fine, we'll come to you." And just like that, Derek and JJ were sitting next to me. 

"I really want to be alone." So that was subtle. Derek patted my shoulder. "So you got the hots for that girl from the last case huh?" I cringed at the word girl. "She's not a girl, a girl is 12, she's a woman." I corrected and stared at my shoes, which seemed to look like the shoe laces were uneven. "You know, she likes you too. Why are you coming on this case when you could be wooing her?" He asked. "Isn't that my business?" I snapped.

JJ looked at me with confusion. "She kissed you!" I looked up quickly. "What! No!" I panicked and caved. "Okay, fine she did! But what am I supposed to do? She was just a victim of rape, not like I want to be the one to bring back memories." Derek laughed. "What are you laughing at!" I looked at him, and glared. Did he not understand my dilemma here? 

"She wants you. And you say no?" He had a point, I was the one who said no. "Well Dr. Reid, I think you may want to take the next flight back to Virgina, and make it up to the woman!" Derek told me. I considered taking the advice, but we had a case, and I couldn't just leave now. "Well, after the case I will." JJ looked at me like I was a total idiot, though my IQ is 187. 

"What?" I asked her. "Do you want her to think you hate her?" She asked me, I thought about it for a second. "Of course not!" She just shook her head, and sighed. "Once this plane lands, your staying on and going back. Got that? We don't always need the genius." Derek patted my shoulder again and said, "Get her pretty boy!" Just as he said that, the plane hit the runway gracefully. "Im afraid she might already be gone." 

They just waited for the plane to come to a stop. Once everyone else was off the plane, I told the pilot to take me back. I have to see if she's still there.

When I get back to my apartment, it seems like nobodies here. "Ellison? Ellison!" I call out, hoping for an answer. Instead it just seemed quieter. I walk around looking in every room. When I reach my bedroom, there's a note on my bed. "Dear Spencer…"

**(Brook's POV) **

I really didn't have anywhere to go. What am I supposed to do, just leave and hope to god he comes and finds me? I look around the coffee shop, and sigh. So many adorable couples, and im left here, alone and sad. 

I took a sip of my chai tea, and stared out the window. I watched as the dark clouds quickly flooded in, and began to rain. Perfect, I get to walk around in the rain now, this is just my day. 

I took a last gulp of my tea, picked up my bag and walked out the door. I glanced around the local street, only seeing cute couples with one umbrella to share to get cozy under. Of course they would just have one, why bother having two when you can just hump on the street! I regretted even leaving the shop.

I went a couple blocks down, and found a cute little book shop, so I decided it would be a good place to get out of the rain, and I could look for some entertainment. I went to the ladies section. All books of romance, sex, and shopping. Are there no books with intelligence? 

"Mrs, are you looking for anything?" A older man asks. I feel like I've stayed to long, "Oh no, I was just leaving." He turns with me as I pass him. "Were you staying with Mr Reid?" He asks, he must have saw us drive by last night. 

"Oh well, I was." He looks like he was in deep thought, until, "Well, you should snatch that boy up! He's never with any woman, you seem like a nice young lady to comprehend his mind." I smile, and start to turn away again. 

"Wait, how do you know him?" He smiles at me now. "He's in here everyday he has a day off, he's read all of my books in the store from start to finish, and paid me to let him. He's a nice smart man." 

I nod and walk out of the store. Maybe it's time I head back to a place where I am wanted.

**(Reid POV)**

I re-read the note over and over.

Dear Spencer,

I know that you think it's a bad idea for us to do anything. But what do you expect me to do? Wait? I wanted you, and you pushed me away like I was nothing. And leaving now seems like the best thing to do. Maybe when you come to your senses you'll see that pushing me away, only make what happened a lot worse. I know that I sound selfish and not grateful. I am, really. But maybe it was a mistake for me to drink last night, or a mistake for me to stay here, and I know it was a mistake to get into that taxi. But I know what wasn't a mistake. Kissing you. It felt so right, and you…you just don't want me. And that hurts more than being stabbed, beaten, and raped will ever hurt.

Love,

Brook.

I stared at the letter for a good half hour, before placing it next to me and walking to my living room. I cant believe I was so stupid. She wanted me and I blew it.

I watch as the rain pegs the glass window. The doorbell rings, I jump. 

"Who is it." I call out. No answer, so I walk over to the door. "Seriously im not in the mood for telemark…" I open then door and stare. "I didn't think you'd be here." Penelope tells me. My heart sinks a little bit. "Why?" I ask, she knew I had time off, and she wasn't at the meeting this morning.

"Well actually I thought you were with the others, their already on their way back!" She sounded so excited. "What? How?" I ask, curious to why the case has been closed to early. "Well, I guess the guy, the mothers brother, confessed! He loved her, and thought that her family wasn't good enough, so you know." 

She went to the kitchen and began to make some tea. "Do you want any?" She asks, while filling up the kettle. "Um, sure." I waited for the dreaded question. "Does Brook?" Again, my heart sinks. "Shes not here, so no." I go sit back on the couch, and gaze out the window. "Oh? What happened?" I hear her heels clicking fast towards me. "Well…." I explained the whole thing, the almost sex, the argument, the yelling, the note. "Oh Spencer honey!" She hugs me and kisses my forehead, like she was my mother. 

"She'll be back, who can resist you." She smiles as the whistle of the kettle goes off, she scurries over and pours two cups. 

"Well, the rest of the team is on their way over. You may want to have a good excuse for her to be not here, if you don't want to answer anymore question love bug." She pours a little bit of milk in mine, and what seems to be more milk than tea in hers. "One or two?"

I look up to see her holding a bag of sugar cubes. "Uh, 5." I confess, she smiles and puts 5 in each. 

"I like my tea sweeter too!" She gushes, and hands me the tea, I take a sip and sigh. "Thanks Garcia. You're a really good friend." I smile and look out the window again. I cant help wondering where she is, and if she's okay.


	4. Chapter Four The Chase

(Reid POV)

I heard the doorbell, but barely flinched this time. Penelope opened the door, it was a blur of hellos, hugs, and laughing. I just sat there, staring out the window, pretended I didn't even notice they showed up. Aaron noticed first. "Spencer, lets talk." He tapped my shoulder, I stood up and followed him into the hallway outside my apartment. "Well, she's not here is she?" He asked so casually it was hard to tell if he cared or not. "Yeah, well I was to late I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. "You should go find her, where is she going to go?" Again, I just shrugged my shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself! You're the rational one, why are you not freaking out? A woman is wandering the streets because you said no to sex. Think about that." He told me, and it clicked. I ran down to the elevator. Waiting for the elevator was to long, I ran down the stairs, and ran out of the building. I didn't know where I was going, but I just started to yell her name. "Brook? Brook!" I yelled into the streets, hitting people with my shoulders as I passed. "Brook!" I screamed. Where could she have gone! What if she's hurt! I couldn't let anything happen to her again. The street was packed, and difficult to tell who was who. I spotted the bookstore, and ran inside. "James! Have you seen a shorter women, black hair?" I manage to get out. He taps his chin, and sighs. "Oh yes, she just left, heading that direction." He points down the street, and I sprint in that direction. "Brook!" I see a flicker of movement a few people ahead, and see Brooks face looking at mine. I run up to her, and grab her shoulders. She staring at me with a angry look on her face. "What do you want?" She hisses. I try and catch my breath, and finally sigh. "I didn't want you to go! I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but I couldn't just sleep with you because of what happened. I care about you, that's all!" I sigh, and hang my head down. She didn't move, or say anything for a few minutes. "Spencer? Its fine, really, I took advantage of my feelings, and tried to pressure you into it." I looked up, and saw her smiling at me. "Are you sure? Because really, Its not that I didn't want to, I just know that you cant be ready to trust anyone yet, and Im willing to wait." I smile, and gaze into her eyes. "Im sure." She kisses my cheek, and leads me back to my house. When we walk in, everyone around my table drinking coffee. "God, finally." JJ protests, and hugs Brook. Everyone is smiling, and looking at Brook except for Hotch. "Well, you found her, good job buddy." He laughs, and pats my back. I smile slightly, and laugh at Garcia hugging Brook to death. Derek pours us two cups of coffee, and brings me into the other room. "Alright, so what are you going to do now? I think that you should let her come to you maybe she'll want to…" I stop him, and laugh. "I told her I'd wait till she was ready. Im not going to ruin what we could have with sex." I take a sip of my coffee, and look out the hall. I catch Brooks eye and wink at her. She blushes and continues to talk amongst the group. Derek hits my shoulder, and turn to him again. "You better not let her out of your site again man, she needs someone for her right now." I nod, and walk back to the group. Their all talking about dates. "I think the last date I was on, was when I got shot." Garcia slightly laughs, and Derek wraps his arm around her. "I can change that baby-girl." I watch him kiss her forehead, and her cheeks instantly go red. Brook is watching them too. I walk over to her, and wrap my arm around her waist as she leans against me. Everyone smiles, and suddenly has to go. When all the goodbyes, and hugs are over, Brooks standing at the sink cleaning the cups. I lean against the door, and watch her for a minute. "Are you going to stand there? Or are you going to help me dry these."

(Brook's POV)

I smile, and place the cups on the towel next to the sink. "You're extremely wonderful you know that?" I keep washing the dishes, and look at him in the corner of my eye. I watch his face go red, and I bite my lip. He turns his back to the counter, and leans against it. "Well, you're to special to let go." He laughs, and puts the dishes away. I drain the sink, and stare at him. "What? Is there something on my face." He panics, and rubs his face. "No, I just like looking at you, that's all." I blush, but keep looking at him. "I want you to kiss me." I confess, and look away. He walks over to me, pulling my chin up, and grazing his lips against mine. My heart raced, and ached for more. He pulled away, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Take it slow?" I just nodded, and pressed my head against his chest. I was safe for the first time in my life. We walked to his bedroom, and I changed into one of his t-shirts, and pyjama pants. I laid in the bed, and rolled onto my side facing away from him. I could feel the bed shake as he got in, and slowly wrapped his arm around me. "For taking it slow, I've never had a girl sleep in my bed on the first night of meeting her like last night." We laughed, and cuddled. I don't remember falling asleep, all I remember was being in his arms, and breathing in his scent. When I woke up, I could smell eggs, and bacon. I groggily walked down the hall to see Spencer cooking in his boxers. "Mm, smells good." I yawned as he jumped. "Oh, didn't want to wake you, but I thought you'd be hungry since all we ate last night was crackers with everyone. I didn't realize how hungry I was until he mentioned it. "I guess I am." I laughed and leaned against the table. He puts the scrambled eggs on two plates, and 2 slices of bacon on each. I sit down at the table, and take the plate from him. He smiled as he watched me scarf down the food. I cough, and look down at the empty plate. "God, im attractive." I laugh, and wipe my mouth. He finish his plate, and takes them to the sink. "Yes, you are attractive." I get up, and walk to the bedroom to change. I turn around to see him standing in the doorway. "Are you following me Dr. Reid?" I giggle, and walk towards him. "What would you like?" I asked, and stared up at him. He pecked my nose, and moved the hair out of my face. "I like you." I kiss his chest and sit on the bed. He sits next to me, and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "You okay?" I lean my head against him, and sigh. "I the pain in my neck to go away." I cringe at the bruising, and look in the mirror on the wall. I feel the slightly blue and green bruise across my neck. "You don't want to touch me until all the bruises and scratches are gone right." He rubs my shoulder. "I want to, but I don't think your going to ready for anything physical for a very long time." I look up at him, and sigh. He smiles, and pecks my lips lightly. "Maybe you should get some more rest? You look really tired still." I smiled, and crawled across the bed. He tuck the blanket up to my chin, and kissed me. "G'night." He smiled, and walked to the door, shutting it behind him.


	5. Chapter 5  Knock First

(Reid's POV)

I walk around the apartment, cleaning, and doing dishes for the next two hours. I finally pop my head in the door to check on Brook. She's laying there peacefully asleep, and snoring slightly. I laugh, and go to my closet. I search through the dress shirts, and hear the bed move. "Morning Dr." She purrs, as I turn around. "Are you finally rested?" I ask, and sit on the edge of the bed. She kicks the blankets off, and sits on her knees. "Yes, and now I need to get up, and have a nice long shower." She laughs, and gets out of the bed. I watch her stretch, and yawn. I smile, and put on a dress shirt. "Turn around." I laugh, and slip out of my boxers, putting a clean pair on and jeans. "I really hope you turned around, but I know you didn't." I turn around to see her face blood shot red. "I've never seen anyone that pale before." She laughs, and walks over to me. "Your little pale butt." She coos. I watch her wrap her arms around my waist. "For your information, I don't tan because of skin cancer! So my pale butt is a good thing!" I slightly bark, and kiss her forehead. "You're not very tan anyways!" She smacks my arm, and walks to the bathroom. "You'll learn to love my pale body." She laughs, and shuts the door.

I go back to the living room, and read the newspaper. I must have fallen asleep, because Brook was sitting on the couch with me, and my head was on her lap. "How long was I asleep for?" I ask, and look up at her. "About an hour." She pets my hair, and smiles. "I thought you looked more tired than me, so I let you sleep." I sit up, and stretch my arms. "Okay well, what do you want to do? I'd rather not go out if you don't mind." I look at her neck, and cringe a bit at the bruises. "Well…" She kisses my cheek, and across my jaw line. "I would like to get to know how Dr. Reid works." She purrs, and kisses my neck. "Him, well, I don't know." I try and keep my mind set on chaos theories. My eyes glance down at my growing tighter pants. "Please Spence." She whispers in my ear. I try and fight the urge to give in. I lose.

I kiss her fiercely. She bites my lip softly, sucking on it. I pin her gently against the couch. "I don't want to hurt you." I look at her, and she nods. I kiss her neck, and collarbone. I listen to her moans urging me on. I kiss down her chest, lifting her shirt up to kiss her bare stomach. She hisses in pleasure. I've never been one to dominate, so this is something animalistic to me. I nip at the soft skin. I lick up her sides, and kiss back down. She moans louder, softly shaking. I remember meeting her, and slow my pace. She sighs, and places her legs on my shoulders. "We really just met huh." I stop, and look at her. She nods again and waits for me to continue. When I don't she sits on her elbows and looks at me. "Spencer, I've never felt closer to someone, you make me feel like I'm worth something after I've been so badly hurt, not just because of what happened. It's my whole life that I've felt worthless. You brought the life back to me." She pauses. "I don't want you to think this is a rebound from rape. This is real. You can't say you don't feel it too!" She stares at me for a second. "I could really fall for you Spencer, I already have started to." I go back to kissing her stomach, pushing her shirt up more. I feel the couch shift as she collapses back onto the couch. I unbutton her top, and kiss the crevice between her breasts. She hisses more, and tells me to keep going. I kiss across the thin fabric of her white bra. She reaches behind her, undoing it. I kiss, and lick across the soft skin. I gently lick her nipples. She moans louder. She tangles her fingers in my hair. I undo her pants, and kiss down her stomach again. As I reach her hips, I hear voices entering the house.

Prentiss, Garcia, JJ, Hotch, Rossi, and last but not least Morgan. I sit up quickly, and cover up Brooks exposed chest. "Well then, did we interrupt something?" Rossi laughs, and walks to the kitchen. "We missed you…In the meeting today." Hotch awkwardly tells me, and follows Rossi. "Guess we forgot to tell you we were coming over huh?" Prentiss laughs, and sits on the other couch. "I'm going to go get changed." Brooks quickly replies… She rushes to the bedroom. I swear under my breath, and watch Morgan pick up her bra. "Spence is getting action! I never thought I'd see the day." He laughs, as Garcia hits his head, and snatches the bra from him. "You're a jerk! I'm going to go help her." She rushes to the bedroom, knocking on the door with Brook's bra in her hand. I hear the door open, and close quickly. "Well, Reid, how was that?" Prentiss asks, and laughs louder. "Really guys? This is ridiculous why do we all need each others keys again?" I sit straight on the couch, and cross my arms. "For things like this, that's why." JJ finally chimes in, with a slight giggle. I watch them all laugh slightly, and then finally calm themselves. "Well, we needed to eat, and we knew you'd have food in the house, since you've been home so long you know?" Rossi says while he sticks his head in the fridge.

I watch Brook and Garcia laughing, as they walk into the living room. "There she is." Morgan coos, and wraps his arm around Garcia. "Shut up Morgan, still mad at you." She swats his arm away, and moves away from him. "I'm still in the dog house baby girl?" She whines, and moves closer again. She tries to hide her smile, and caves, leaning into him. "Sugar, I could never hate you." He smiles, and kisses her cheek. "Will you two please go out already?" JJ laughs. "We are." Garcia announces, and looks up at Morgan smiling back at her. Everyone's mouth drops, including mine. "What!" Hotch finally asks, while the rest of us still try and find out voices. "When did this happen?" Prentiss asks. They walk hand in hand to the couch, and sit down. "Well, it's been about…a month right? It was after the case about the child pornographer. We went out for dinner, and it finally clicked in his thick skull that we are made for each other." She smiles at Morgan, and basically glows at him. He nods, "Yeah, well sometimes a good thing takes time. And sometimes I don't realize a good thing when it right under my nose." He tells us. Garcia sighs, and pecks his lips. We all smile, and congratulate them on finally realizing they were always going to be a couple. I turn to see that Brook is sitting next to me. "So pretty boy, what have you two been up to?" He laughs, along with everyone else. I can just tell this is going to be a long night.

(Brook's POV)

I sit with the girls, and gossip. "I've always wondered what he would be like in bed!" Prentiss gushes. "Is he good?" Garcia pokes me, and asks. I blush, and look over at him. He's drinking a beer, and talking to the guys. "Well, we haven't had sex, but he is a really good kisser. He's got like a magic tongue!" I laugh, and so do the other girls. "God, he's like my brother, this is so wrong!" JJ laughs, and leans closer. "How big is he?" The girls squeal, and laugh. I watch the guys look over in confusion. We shrug them off, and continue to talk. "I don't know! I've never seen it." I confess, and sigh. "But maybe tonight?" I laugh with them.

We talk for a few more minutes before sitting with the guys. "Whose up for a game of truth or dare?" Rossi asks all of us. "What are we 12?" JJ laughs, but nods. "I think we should drink to make this more fun." Prentiss grabs us all more drinks, and then comes back to sit down. I sit on the floor between Spencer's legs. Prentiss holds her drink up. "I'll go first." She looks directly at me. "Truth or Dare Jenz." I panic, and say dare. All the girls laugh, and I know what's coming. "I dare you, to feel Reid up, and tell up how big he is!" Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss burst out into a giggle fit, and I can't help but laugh. I look at Spencer's bright red face, and back at Prentiss. "Well, we'll go somewhere private then." I get up, and pull Reid to the bathroom.

"Why here?" He protests. "It's got a lock on the door." I smile, and kiss him. I slowly drop my hand down his stomach to the front of his pants. "Hm, can't tell." I smile against his lips. I slink my hand into his pants, gently cupping him. "I'm guessing bout 8?" I laugh, and take my hand from his pants. He's biting his lip, and nodding. I move him aside, and go back to the group. "Must they all know?" I laugh, and the girls circle me. "8 inches!" We all giggle, and go back to the game. Reid sits back down, and the guys laugh. "Alright, well Garcia." She snaps her head to look at me. "Truth or Dare?" I smile, and wait for her to answer. She taps her cheek for a minute. "Dare." JJ moves closer to me, and whispers in my ear. "Dare her to suck face with Derek for 5 minutes!" She laughs, and I nod. "I dare you to make out with Derek for 5 minutes straight. Right here!" Prentiss burst out into another giggle fit, and the guys just stare at us. Once we all calm down, Garcia turns to Derek.

He grabs her face, and kisses her hard. We all watch their mouths connect for a minute or so, then look away. Once the 5 minutes is up, Hotch coughs, and laughs. "Alright, its late, I should probably get going." Everyone else agrees, and stands up. Spencer follows the guys to the door, and I hug all the ladies goodbye. "We should all go out tomorrow night, if you're up for it that is." Prentiss says. "I'll see, but I'll probably be good to go." I tell them as they walk out of the house.

Spencer closes the door, and leans against it. "Your such a tease." He laughs, and stands up straight. I sit back on the couch, undoing my top slowly. He watches me, and smiles. "What are you doing over there?" I smile, and drop my top of the ground. I undo my shorts, and slip them off. "Are you going to just stand there?" I get up, and walk to the bedroom. I hear him seconds after me. When we walk into the room, he pushes me against the bed, kissing my neck. "God, the last 2 hours were to long." He gushes against my skin. I smile, and whine for more. He kisses down my neck to my collarbone, licking and nipping at the skin. His hands cups my breast. My breath hitches in my throat. He continues to kiss down my chest, and stomach to my hips then stops. I wait for a second then look at him. "What?" I ask.

He doesn't look up. Even from the angle were at, I can already tell, he cant do this. "Spencer, you don't have to. I can wait." He looks up at me, and smiles. "I think its best that we do." I sigh, and sit up. He gets up, and takes his shirt, and pants off. I crawl across the bed, and get under the covers. He lays on the bed, and turns on his side to me. "I'm sorry." He gushes, and rolls onto his stomach. I kiss his shoulder and back. "Its okay, I feel like I'm just pressuring you into it. When you're ready. You'll come to me." I mumble against his shoulder. He moans, and rolls onto his back. I rest my head against he chest, and sigh. I draw circles on his skin until I fall asleep.


End file.
